No Mercy
by Gongsun Du
Summary: What can revenge bring someone to do? When you have lost what is most dear to you how would you get justice? There is only one way. Do it yourself. Mercy is not an option for Revenge is a dish best served cold. Read and review this suspensful thriller.
1. Death

_Revenge is a dish best served cold_

It had been a wild night. The bed sheets were in tangles and clothes were lying everywhere. In the center of the room lay a man semi-conscious, drifting between sleep and reality.

'Ummph. Man these girls are so wild!', thought Kiba as he rolled over to the other side of the bed. He opened one eye and took in the scene around him. Yep he needed to cut back on the hookers.

"Hey hun you up for another round?" asked the woman, walking into the room.

"Nah, maybe later." he said.

"Alright then, see yeah."

"Whatever." said Kiba nonchalantly. The bitch charged too much anyway.

'Man what a dickhead!' thought the woman as she put her clothes on. He had treated her like crap all day. Even the sex was terrible.

'I can't wait to get out of here. That bastard might decide not to pay me! Speaking of which I should get the money.'

The woman finished getting dressed. She paused to admire herself in the mirror–still beautiful after all these years–before walking to the room and opening the door.

"Yo, are you gonna pay me?" she was greeted with silence.

'Damn bastard must be asleep.' She walked over to the bed and tried to wake him up.

"Come on you lazy bastard! I want my money now!" she succeeded in flipping him over but what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

The man was lying limp and motionless. There was blood gushing from his mouth and there was a long slash along his chest.

"Oh my god! What is this?" she screamed.

Suddenly she heard a noise behind her as though someone was attempting to sneak away. Filled with horror the woman lost consciousness and collapsed on the ground. The door to the room opened and closed with a muffled thud.

* * *

**A/N:** **Tell me what you think. Review!**


	2. Experience

The whole apartment was bustling with police, every table had been overturned every couch turned inside out. All of it was done tentatively and with the utmost discretion. The Konoha Police were highly effective at their job.

The door to the apartment opened and a tall man with blond hair walked in.

"Okay people what's going on here?" asked the man with a voice of authority. The investigators stopped in their tracks and looked up from their work.

"Naruto, must you be so loud?" A woman approached him from behind the door.

"Ah Ino, I should have known." Secretly he had hoped she would be working this case. He needed to see a friendly face among all the typically senseless ones.

"So Naruto, why are you here? I thought you only took the big cases."

"Yeah, normally I do…" said Naruto. He looked around the apartment searching for the one piece of evidence everyone had missed–he found it. "But when a murderer kills a rich playboy there's bound to be a connection to some crime syndicate."

"Well, if we went by that logic we could arrest every illegal immigrant for arson. Or every reckless driver for second degree murder." said Ino, her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"But maybe that theory wouldn't be entirely outlandish." He smirked. "Anyhow, let's cut the small talk and get down to how you missed the knife lying under the carpet."

"The what–where?"

"Under your foot." said Naruto as he knelt down to pick up the evidence.

"Damn you Naruto! How do you do that?" asked Ino crossing her arms in frustration.

"Simple Ino, I don't spend hours fantasizing about swim suit models."

"How did you…Uh never mind! Let's get off this subject."

"Hahaha. Man Ino, you never change." said Naruto as he flashed his trademark grin.

"Look who's talking, smart ass." replied Ino, playfully punching his arm.

"Anyway, let's get down to business. Tell me everything, who did it, how, why, the works."

"Well there are no finger prints on the body or on the furniture." said Ino.

"And I'm guessing there aren't any on this knife." said Naruto, as he turned the blade over in his gloved hand.

"There are also no signs of forced entry."

"Typical, the man's a professional."

"Why do you always assume it's a man?"

"Why do you always assume the contrary?" mocked Naruto signaling he was ready to debate.

"Anyway, the man died from a stab straight through the heart." said Ino, obviously not interested in a battle of wits. "Death came almost instantly."

"Ah, there's the clue."

"Huh?"

"Only a man can be so decisive. A woman would usually take a long time. Possibly leaving a chipped fingernail or a trace of eyeliner."

"You prick!"

"And I take it there's a witness." said Naruto with a confident smile.

"Yes, a twenty five year old prostitute named Oda Yulu."

"Did she talk?"

"No, she's still in shock but I doubt she saw anything."

"Why?"

"She was found passed out apparently from drug overdose."

"Hmm, interesting."

"I'm guessing you've got a lead." said Ino.

"Maybe."

"Care to share it with the rest of us 'rookies'?" asked Ino with a sneer.

"Oh I could, but what would be the fun in that." Naruto handed the knife to one of the investigators.

Ino huffed at his cockiness. She hated his aptitude for crime solving, and her own shortcomings in the field. It seemed as if he was always trying to rub his superiority in her face.

"So Ino?" asked Naruto, seeing the frustration on her face. "What are your ideas?"

"Huh?"

"On the case. Tell me, what do you think happened?" Naruto watched her carefully. She wasn't a bad detective, she had potential, but what she lacked was instinct.

'But that will come with time.' He thought, 'For now I'll merely nudge her in the right direction.'

"Well, clearly the attacker was a professional, as you said. Also, while the attacker used a knife there were no signs of a struggle so that suggests he was skilled with the weapon."

Naruto nodded, "Good good, but those are only amateur deductions. You have to dig deeper. For instance: what was the motive?"

"Jeez Naruto, that's not something you can figure out in a few minutes. That comes much later."

"Ah, but see that's where you're wrong Ino. Motive is one of the easiest things to perceive. For instance, the apartment is quite lavish and yet nothing is stolen." Naruto walked over to the table by the bed. "His wallet is still here, with all the money and credit cards. Clearly this wasn't a robbery."

"Well yeah…but just how–" Naruto continued.

"There are no signs of injury or attack on the witness, even though she too was in the apartment. The assailant came here with a clear goal–to murder the deceased, a Mr. Kiba Inuzuka. This was no chance murder, this was an assassination."

"And you think this ties in with a crime syndicate?"

"Perhaps," said Naruto musingly, "At any rate that would be the best place to start. Even if the local crime boss isn't directly involved he may have valuable information. After all, mugs like to keep a close eye on their territory."

"There you go again with your theories…" Ino sighed.

"Funny how they're always right." Naruto took off his gloves and walked to the door. "You coming?"

The Ace of Spades Bar

"Ah man this beer sucks!"

"Tell me about it. Hey barkeep, another tank of the cheap stuff!"

At that moment a car drove through the main entrance, crashing into and overturning tables. The door of the car opened and a slightly disheveled Naruto stepped out.

"You have the right to stay seated or I'll blow your fucking heads off." Naruto proved his point by taking out a large handgun.

"Oh put that away, Naruto." said Ino as she stepped out of the back seat. Taking out her gun she moved towards the center of the bar.

"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the bartenders.

"Konoha Police, baldy. Now tell me where Orochimaru, your sick pedo of a boss, is."

"No need for name calling, Naruto-chan." said the afore mentioned man as he stepped out of one of the booths.

"Orochimaru, we need to have a little talk." said Naruto all the while keeping his gun trained on him.

"Naruto, Naruto. I hope you have a warrant for wrecking my club. Not that I don't enjoy our little chats."

"You control the crime in this sector freak. Now you better tell me what I want to hear or I'll peel that face paint off with a shovel."

"Jesus Naruto, you're crazy!" whispered Ino.

"Relax, Ino. It's all part of the job." whispered Naruto with a quick grin.

"Sorry Naruto-chan. No warrant no deal."

Suddenly three men surrounded Naruto and attacked him from all sides. He easily fought them off, anticipating their attacks, blocking and striking when necessary, soon they were all lying uncouncious.

"As usual Orochimaru, your thugs are totally incompetent." Naruto straightened his coat and kicked the last henchman in the stomach.

"I know. It's so hard to find decent men these days." said Orochimaru, now holding Ino with a gun against her neck. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

"I agree." A shot was fired and Orochimaru fell face first on the ground.

"Who's there?' asked Naruto, spinning around his gun at the ready.

"Relax officer. I'm on your side." said a man as he stepped out of a nearby booth. He was tall and his dark hair was up in a ponytail. "Shikamaru Nara, undercover detective."

"Show me your badge." said Naruto not moving his gun.

"Here it is." said Shikamaru flashing the said object.

"Whew, that was a close one. Thank you detective." said Ino, visibly shaken.

"Don't mention it."

"Yeah thanks a lot detective, you just killed my witness." said Naruto with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Relax, he's not dead. I shot him in the collar bone, he's fine. It'll teach him not to touch a lady without her permission."

"His pulse is normal." said Ino as she touched Orochimaru's wrist.

"Well thank you detective, have a nice day." said Naruto as he flipped the safety on and holstered his gun.

"You too." said Shikamaru as he walked away, then stopping he added. "Though just for the record busting in without a warrant is a good way to get brought up on charges."

"Well sometimes you have to break some rules for the greater good." said Naruto, cuffing Orochimaru.

"Quite. Good day to you both." Shikamaru left.

"Well Ino, I think that's a wrap. I hope you don't mind cleaning up."

"Wait what?" screamed Ino as she saw the chaos that lay around her.

"Naruto get your lazy ass back here! Naruto! I'm not explaining all this to the chief. Do you even realize how much trouble we'll be in? Come back here you bastard! Narutooo!"

"No way I'm sticking around Ino, the chief will have my ass. Believe it!" Naruto got in to his car, shifted it into reverse, and backed out onto the street.

He drove fast, swerving the corners, breaking sharply. He still felt the rush, his mind was buzzing with excitement. It had been a while since he had done a good old fashioned crackdown on this sector. If police became too complacent then criminals would get hopeful and start scheming. They had to be crushed on a regular basis, in orer to remember just who ran this city. He stopped at a red light.

Sure, busting in without a warrant was bad. Hell, he was setting a bad example for Ino. But right now that was what Konoha needed. Perhaps when crime was finally curtailed they could go about doing things by the book. But for now, it was best to play dirty. The police radio crackled on.

"_Calling all patrol cars. All units in the Two-oh-two district, we gotta a possible 187. All cars report to the address: 432 Sarutobi Street. I repeat, possible 187, all units in the two-oh-two district report to 432 Sarutobi Street."_

* * *

**Review!  
**


End file.
